friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey
"The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey" is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on February 18, 1999. When Joey starts dating Katie, he finds she packs a painful punch. Ross has trouble making friends with his new neighbors. Plot proposes in a last ditch effort to make Monica forgive him.]] Having discovered about Monica and Chandler by seeing them going at it from the window of his new apartment, Ross confronts them. His anger at them vanishes on the spot when he realizes how things between the two are serious. Being the last of the group to discover the relationship, Chandler and Monica don't have to hide anything anymore, and they quickly become a much-discussed subject of talks in the group. Things with Monica and Chandler start to go wrong when he starts to freak out about the relationship when his friends start to make long-term-relationship jokes, such as he and Monica having kids and having Ross as brother-in-law. The friends also get to meet Joey's new girlfriend, Katie, who's very nice and energetic - so energetic, in fact, that she keeps punching Joey every other sentence. Joey does not appreciate this, but no one believes that he's getting hurt by a woman. When he decides to break up with her, he wears six sweaters on top of each other to cushion the punches, but Rachel saves him the trouble of transforming into a punchbag when she hits Katie back, kicking her in the process. Katie, who apparently is only used to punching, does not take kindly to the kick and dumps Joey on the spot, achieving his goal. At his new apartment, Ross receives a visit from Phoebe with an assortment of house-warming gifts worthy of her fantasy. At the same time, the president of the tenants committee, Steve, greets Ross and tells him of Howard, the retiring handyman. But Ross ruins the conversation when he refuses to chip in $100 for the handyman he never even met. Taking it as a hate gesture, Steve describes Ross as a cheapskate with everyone in the apartment block, building a solid hate foundation for Ross. Annoyed by this, he tries to organize a party for everyone to explain the reason behind the refusal, but ends up going to the party everyone's having for Howard. He's even more surprised to find Phoebe there, especially when he finds out that she chipped in the $100 and that everyone likes her. Things go even worse for him when he cuts and eats Howard's cake. Just as he's about to be kicked from the party, Phoebe jumps in to defend Ross, but ends up criticizing her new friends, who kick her and Ross out of the party unceremoniously. When he talks to Monica about all the jokes the friends have kept making, he reacts immaturely by trying to pass off their relationship as "casual". Monica gets angry with him and storms out, avoiding him when the two get within talking range. When he insists to talk to her, she tells him to start figuring how to solve relationship problems himself. Now in a desperate situation, Chandler tries to make up with her by taking Ross and Joey's advice of making a big gesture. What he manages to do, however, is screw up again - this time in a good but very unnatural sense - by proposing to Monica in front of everyone just to say sorry. Monica takes the relationship-problem-solving responsibilities back. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Willie Garson - Steve Soleil Moon Frye - Katie David Dalton - Guest #1 Linde Gibb - Guest #2 Stephon Fuller - Guest #3 James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Adam Chase 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title Category:Friends